Les jours écoeurants
by Thoas
Summary: OS C'est comme un alien qui loge au creux de mon ventre, il grandit et il m'étouffe. Il lacère mes tripes. Il fait partie de moi et je veux juste qu'il parte. Je m'appelle Claire Novak. J'ai dix-sept ans. Et je le déteste.


_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Je vous présente cette nouvelle histoire, qui traite d'un sujet un peu difficile. Il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte, j'imagine la scène au bunker, avec Castiel, Dean, Sam et Claire qui y habite aussi. Je voulais présenter un moment où chacun des trois adultes se comporte de façon un peu paternelle avec Claire.**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**_

* * *

Je m'appelle Claire Novak. J'ai dix-sept ans. Et peut-être que je suis enceinte.

Mon père est mort. Ma mère est morte. Ma vie est pourrie. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je tiens ce foutu test de grossesse dans mes mains tremblantes mais mes yeux brouillés par les larmes voient à peine le résultat. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas… Pas maintenant… Je n'en veux pas moi de ça !

Aucune larme ne coule. Il n'y a que de la colère qui déborde de mon corps. Je jette ce petit bout de plastique le plus loin de moi en criant. Puis c'est au tour de la lampe d'être envoyé contre le mur. Tout y passe. Des livres. Un cadre photo qui ne sert à rien puisqu'il ne contient aucune photo. Je grimpe sur mon lit. J'arrache les posters collés au mur. Je hurle, de toute mon âme. Je suis tellement en colère, perdue, anéantie. Mes poings cognent contre le mur quand il n'y a plus d'objets à lancer. Je veux tout détruire, comme moi, je suis détruite.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Dean, Sam et Castiel entrer dans la chambre. Je veux qu'ils sortent. Mais ils sont inquiets, ils se demandent ce qui se passe et moi, je ne m'arrête pas de crier et de jeter des objets avec violence.

Castiel essaie de m'empêcher de prendre cette pauvre plante mais ça ne fait que m'énerver davantage. Il me dit de me calmer.

\- Ta geule ! Ferme ta gueule ! T'es pas mon père ! T'es personne pour moi ! Alors ferme ta gueule ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui hurler.

Je le vois qui baisse la tête, peiné, mais ça me fait du bien au fond de le voir souffrir un peu. Au moins je ne suis plus la seule à être blessé. C'est Sam qui prend l'initiative de le faire sortir. Dean s'approche ensuite doucement de moi. On n'est plus que tous les deux dans la pièce. Il s'approche encore, toujours plus, beaucoup trop près. Alors j'essaie de le frapper mais il parvient à éviter le coup et attrape mes poignets. J'essaie de me dégager mais je n'y arrive pas alors finalement j'abandonne et je m'écroule au sol. Je fonds en larmes et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Et je me fiche bien de si ça fait de moi quelqu'un de faible et de méprisable. Là, je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai juste envie de m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller.

Dean s'accroupit alors près de moi et m'attire dans ses bras. Il me caresse les cheveux et me berce doucement comme si j'étais une enfant. Je suis une enfant. Et je pleure toujours plus, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Le silence se fait, seulement briser par mes sanglots. Je me trouve ridicule. Et je me déteste.

Je finis par me calmer et arrêter de pleurer de longues minutes plus tard. Mais Dean reste et je ne bouge pas de ses bras. Je n'ai pas envie d'en bouger. Ça me rassure de le sentir près de moi. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée…

Je me relève enfin, les jambes molles, et il fait de même.

\- Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment… je réponds.

Je n'en dis pas plus et il ne pose aucune question. Il semble comprendre que j'ai besoin d'être seule, alors après un dernier sourire qui se veut rassurant, il quitte la pièce. Je reste debout quelques secondes, puis je décide que j'ai besoin d'une douche froide, pour me remettre les idées au clair.

Dans la salle de bain, j'enlève mes vêtements un à un. Face au miroir, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ce corps qui me dégoûte maintenant. Mes mains se posent comme un automatisme sur mon ventre. Il est plat. Mais peut-être est-ce psychologique, parce que je le sens un peu arrondis sous mes doigts. Mes ongles se crispent contre la chair. J'ai envie de vomir.

Après un rapide passage sous l'eau glacée, qui ne m'aide en rien à remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, je me rhabille en vitesse, sans un regard pour le miroir cette fois-ci. C'est comme si le froid avait envahi mon corps, au plus profond de ma chair, mon seul pull ne me suffit pas et je me sens obliger d'enfiler une veste en plus pour ne pas grelotter. On est pourtant encore au printemps. Je prends même une couverture que je garde sur mes épaules et je rejoins la pièce principale où sont assis, silencieux, Sam, Dean et Castiel. L'ambiance est lourde, ils se demandent tous ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je m'emporte à ce point. Mais je ne peux rien leur dire.

Je m'approche de Castiel, qui se lève du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il à son tour.

C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me pose cette question et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse à donner. Une larme s'échoue sur ma joue et ma voix sonne rauque et suppliante à mes oreilles. Sûrement aux oreilles de tout le monde en fait.

\- J'ai besoin d'un câlin… J'ai besoin d'un câlin de mon père… Je veux mon père…

Et j'éclate en sanglots. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Castiel semble désemparé face à moi, et désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'apporter ce que je désire. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'enfonce quand même dans ses bras et je pleure, de tout mon soûl. Je salis sûrement sa chemise. Je m'en fiche et lui aussi. Il me serre de façon maladroite mais ça me fait du bien. Dans la pièce, les trois hommes semblent gênés. Aucun ne sait comment réagir face à mes pleurs abondants. Je mets encore une fois beaucoup de temps avant de me calmer.

Le repas du soir se passe dans un silence inconfortable. Personne n'ose dire un mot et je mâche la nourriture dans mon coin sans en ressentir le moindre goût.

Le soir, seule dans mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Encore. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus bonne qu'à ça maintenant. Je sers mon pauvre corps entre mes bras et je m'enroule encore plus dans mes couvertures. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un poussait doucement la porte de ma chambre. Mes pleurs se coupent immédiatement. Je reconnais l'ombre qui s'avance d'un pas timide. Castiel. Je ferme les yeux et je fais semblant de dormir mais il sait la vérité. Il s'approche doucement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il caresse d'une main prévenante mes cheveux et je relève la tête vers lui, vers ce contact dont j'ai bizarrement besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, chuchote-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état et si tu n'es pas prête à en parler, alors je ne vais pas t'y forcer. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si tu en as besoin. Je ne remplacerais jamais tes parents et je me sentirais toujours coupable de ce qui leur est arrivé, par ma faute, j'en suis conscient, mais je suis là. Et si tu veux, je peux rester près de toi cette nuit ?

Je hoche la tête mais ne dis pas un mot. Oui, je veux qu'il reste. Je ne veux pas être seule, pas cette nuit. Il est tard quand mes yeux se ferment enfin, Castiel toujours à mon côté. Mes rêves ne sont pas calmes, ni doux, je me réveille de nombreuses fois, en criant, en pleurant, dans un état lamentable mais à chaque fois, il est toujours là, à veiller sur moi.

Mes songes ne sont que des cauchemars. _Il _est là. Dans ce bar. _Cet homme_. Il est un peu plus vieux que moi, mais pas de beaucoup. Il a des yeux magnifiques et ce soir-là j'ai envie de m'amuser. Il y a beaucoup trop d'alcool pour que je puisse réfléchir correctement. Je sais juste qu'il me prend dans ses bras et que j'aime ça. On danse ensemble un petit moment. Puis il s'écarte et m'emmène ailleurs. Je le suis, le sourire aux lèvres, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Je suis heureuse. Je ris pour rien. Il retire son tee-shirt. J'enlève le mien. Il est là, près de moi, tout autour de moi, contre moi. Il est partout, dans ma tête, dans mon corps. Peau contre peau. Bouche contre bouche. C'était ma soirée et c'était moi qui l'avais choisi. Ce n'était pas le premier. J'avais juste envie de m'amuser.

Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Je ne lui ai jamais dit le mien non plus. C'était juste lui. Cet homme. Cette soirée. Ce bar.

Et encore une fois, je me réveille et je pleure.

Mais bientôt ma tristesse se mut en quelque chose de plus profond. Ça s'agite au fond de moi, ça secoue mes tripes. J'ai envie de vomir. Castiel est encore là et il paraît surpris de me voir quitter mon lit d'un bond et de courir aux toilettes. Il me suit, inquiet. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de me pencher sur la cuvette que tout ce qui grouillait dans mon ventre se déverse. Enfin, pas _tout, _malheureusement.

Je m'écroule sur le carrelage froid, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le monde tourne autour de moi et heureusement que je suis au sol parce que je ne pense pas que mes jambes auraient tenu. J'ai peur. Je sens l'angoisse qui remonte le long de ma gorge, qui électrise tout sur son passage. Mes doigts se serrent contre mes cheveux et griffent mon crâne. J'ai les pupilles dilatées mais je ne vois rien. Je n'ai aucune conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je me retiens à grande peine de crier.

C'est les deux mains qui se posent sur mes joues et les deux grands yeux bruns qui se posent dans les miens qui parviennent à me calmer. Dean. Sa voix rassurante parvient difficilement à mes oreilles mais je reprends enfin conscience de l'espace et des trois hommes autour de moi. Le monde ne tourne plus.

\- Que se passe-t-il Claire ?

C'est peut-être mon prénom dans la bouche de Castiel qui fait s'effondrer mes dernières barrières. Sûrement parce qu'il a la voix de mon père. Et elle sonne sévère, l'inquiétude en déborde et je me sens comme la petite fille que j'étais quand il est parti.

\- Je suis enceinte, je lâche enfin dans un souffle.

Et je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de ma vie. Le dire en vrai rend la chose encore plus réelle et terrible. Dean lâche mes joues et se relève. Personne ne parle. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensent. Est-ce qu'ils sont déçus de moi ? En colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ?

Dean commence à crier, à s'énerver. Il donne un coup de pied dans le mur, lâche des insultes au ciel. Castiel sort sa lame d'ange et me demande le nom du garçon. Il a l'air près à se battre et aucun doute que Dean serait près à le suivre. Ils veulent la peau de l'homme du bar. Ils sont juste en colère et je déteste les voir comme ça.

C'est Sam qui agit le mieux. Il les fait tous les deux sortir de la pièce en leur suggérant d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer. Puis il ferme la porte et se laisse glisser au sol près de moi. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je me laisse tomber contre lui, ma tête contre son cou.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas, je me doute de la réponse, dit-il de sa voix rassurante. Je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens…

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme champignon qui pousse au fond de mon ventre et qui un jour sera tellement grand qu'il va finir par m'étouffer… C'est comme si tout mon corps était déformé, sale, dysfonctionnel. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout Sam… J'ai envie de vomir encore, que tout sorte de moi. Je veux crier, je veux pleurer, je veux détruire le monde pour qu'il aille aussi mal que moi. Et en même temps, j'ai juste envie de me terrer dans une grotte et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je ne veux plus exister…

Son menton se pose sur ma tête et il me serre plus fort contre lui.

\- Et tu as réfléchi… à ce que tu allais faire ? Je veux dire… quelle que soit ta décision, je l'accepterais et je te soutiendrais. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Si tu veux le garder, ou si tu veux avorter…

\- Je veux pas avoir à prendre cette décision. Je veux pas avoir à faire ce choix…

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire pour toi. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises ou de bonnes réponses à cette question. Tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux pour y réfléchir.

\- Je ne peux pas Sam. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas faire un choix. Je ne peux pas le garder, j'en veux pas de cet enfant, il sera pas heureux avec moi. Mais je suis pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'enlever de moi. Je veux juste que ça parte. Je veux juste que ça disparaisse, que ça ait jamais existé. Je veux revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir de décisions à prendre. Quel que soit mon choix, ça va me hanter toute ma vie… Je veux pas de ça.

Je sens qu'il pleure aussi. Je tremble contre son corps. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis épuisé. Je suis vidé de toute énergie. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier, de m'énerver. Je veux juste que ça se termine.

\- Chut, souffle Sam contre mon crâne, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution. Ça va aller…

Et je sais qu'il veut se montrer rassurant mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Parce que je suis une enfant qui attend un enfant. Et que ça n'ira pas…

**_Oui ! Désolé pour cette fin qui peut paraître baclée mais je ne voulais pas qu'un choix soit fait au final, je pense que m'arrêter là c'est bien, j'ai raconté ce que j'avais à raconté et à vous d'imaginer comment tout peut se terminer… Je voulais juste écrire comment on peut se sentir dans ce genre de situation, et Claire me paraissait être le personnage parfait pour ça ! Je l'adore et je suis désolée de ce que je lui ai fait vivre !_**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont appréciées, même les négatives, tant qu'elles sont justifiés !_**


End file.
